Ah! My Goddess: Fate
by Angelbreed2121
Summary: Alternate Timeline. A war has been waged between the Fire Realm and the Realm of the Gods, however with the depleting strength of the supposedly formidable Almighty One, victory seems to be on the Fire dweller’s side... or so they thought. Title change
1. Prologue: The Premonition

Note: I do not own ah my goddess! Kosuke Fujishima does. Please R&R.

This is a re-edit of my Old Story 'Decisions'... I was feeling a little ashamed on how that story turned out so, well... you know. This came up.

Ratings will change as the story progresses, so be aware of that.

Enjoy!

**Summary**

A war has been waged between the Fire Realm and the Realm of the Gods, however with the depleting strength of the supposedly formidable Almighty, victory seems to be on the Fire dweller's side… but the events were suddenly turned when a single human interfered.

* * *

Prologue

**The Premonition**

"_You who rules the ten dimensions of the universe that is the great Ash Tree_

_You who sired three daughters, the governors of fate_

_The past, present, and future_

_; The Lavender, Sunflower, and Lily._

_Cowardice and unjustly resolution shall abide_

_For you who lie beneath the halls of Valhalla shall hear the mournful cries of _

_Midgard,_

_Shall shatter the peace, and shake the foundation of heaven._

_Foolish Lord…_

_Surely you do no intend to let this happen, why not raise your banner _

_And gather your noble company from your great hall, Valhalla._

_For you shall go to your destiny._

_No knowledge can save you, no magic will save you._

_For you will end up in Fenrir's belly, while heaven and earth will succumb to my_

_Unholy fire_

_Give me your daughter who govern destiny, the present, and I shall spare Asgard _

_And Midgard_

_Your daughter's eye soothes my raging heart._

_Your daughter's voice cleanses my tainted soul._

_Your daughter's face eases my darkened eyes._

_Let your precious Daughter hear me utter my desperate cries_

_Marry me goddess! _

_I yearn for you, touch you, and love you._

_Refuse, goddess, and your father shall meet his demise._

_I am Surt, Lord of the Fire Realm_

_And I await no longer, my lady goddess._

_Tomorrow we shall meet_

_The fate of the Universe is in your hands"_

Deep within the heart of Asgard, a thundering boom could be heard as a massive gray cloud gather above the foundation that was the Holy Palace of Odin. Thunders flicker about as civilizations lay bare before the fury of their Almighty Lord and King.

Gods and Goddess cower within their homes, faces evident with fear. Only a God, a so-called Newborn, could be seen smiling as the shadows within an alleyway consumes his armored body.

"So it has begun… the pre-event that will lead to Ragnarok"

As quick as his dialogue, the God disappeared in a blink of an eye. But his eerie voice still lingers about the alleyway, echoing his final words.

"I await my successor… choose wisely, Young Goddess"

* * *

Sorry if the story is a bit short, but a prologue is suppose to be like that right? Rest assure that the next chap WILL be longer than this one.

Also, please read 'Till the End of Time', it's another AMG fic that is still in the process of being finished... though I'm still FAR from the climax, but I'm still working on it. I'm a bit busy with another project from the Gundam Seed category... if you are familiar with the anime, or interested in it, and is a fan of the couple Lacus and Kira, feel free to read 'White Symphony'. That too is in the process of being finished and is still FAR from the first climax, but I'm close to it.

I really hope you enjoyed this fic. I'm still working on the next chap. Hopefully I'll finish it by the time the first week of January ends. If not, then there's a high possibility that it will be posted on the second week of January.

Also, please don't forget to review... Thanks!

Ja Ne


	2. Chapter 1: Threat

**I am REALLY sorry for the delay, Final exams are coming next week so I don't really have the time to write stories... the good news, though, is that after the finals, I'll have loads of time to write stories... so please be patient if you're waiting for the next chapter.**

**Declaimer: I DO NOT OWN AMG!... that's all. Carry on....**

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Threat**

The Holy council was composed of Gods closest to the Almighty One. Each God represent four Executive Administrations. The Military, which is led by the ruthless Tyr, was composed of two divisions, one for the all male division called the Vanguards and the all female division called the Valkyries. Ties between these two divisions were rather nasty as both divisions competed against one another on who is the best and most powerful. The Vigilante Administration, or the police force in simpler term, is led by the Intimidating Thor, but despite his brute appearance, he's idealistic vision might make a person think otherwise of him. The Service Administration was headed by the Beautiful Freya, the only female member of the council. Lastly the Foreign Administration, which is headed by the faithful God Mimir. All Gods were present, but there was one addition to the council, who was given the honor and privilege to attend the Holy meeting, and his absence was something dishonorable and humiliating… but right now, this was not the case for an important discussion, but the event that is shown… and what a time it was, to begin a meeting with bloodshed.

Blood was everywhere… and so was a blazing body that once hosted the crimson liquid. The red creature, a man with a bull's hind and legs as his lower portion of his body, succumbs to the furious fire that was his immortal soul and body burning… He never even had time to blink before Gungnir pierce his chest that houses his heart.

He pulled his spear from the burning corpse and slams the hilt of his spear on the ground. "That ingrate of a monster… how dare he spread such sacrilege in my palace, nevertheless, in MY realm!" Small sparks of lightning never cease to calm as it made homage about the structure of the divine being that was the Almighty One.

The Holy council that was summoned by the Almighty One let out a small shudder of fear as they witness the fury of their King. Anger was an expected reaction, especially concerning His favorite child, but they never expected him to instantly slay the messenger of Muspell right after reading the scroll of Surt that held the so-called premonition.

"Burn this scroll! I do not want any objects that smells or feels like Muspell in my domain!"

The premonition of the Fire dweller Lord was something He had expected in all his endless life, but never had he thought that it would come to a time were the old will be replaced by the new. He knew that with his current status; with his last battle with Hild and the makings of a Non Aggression Pact with the rival devils after the birth of His second child; He knew that it was time to hand over the torch to someone who rivals his power, but never in his whole life had he thought that that someone would be Surt! How disgusting!

"Do not make me repeat myself! Burn this cursed scroll!"

With a jump, the Watchman of the Gods immediately flew to the corpse and took the scroll from the charred body of the Muspell messenger. The scroll was white as snow, and it surprised the Watchman that the scroll still retain its purity despite the fact that it was held by the messenger whose body is as dark and charred as charcoal, what with it being burned while holding the scroll.

Powerful runes must have been encoded to the scroll so that it may never be destroyed, but how foolish Surt truly is, to look down upon Gods such as themselves. Deciphering these runes is as easy as connecting lines, to the Gods that is.

The head watchman whispered a chant, as the scroll began to glow with white light. Runes began to appear and, like a snake, jumps out from the scroll. When the glow began to fade, the purity of the scroll disappeared replacing it with a tan-ish hue. He then chanted a new spell, which sparked a small fire on the paper and later grew into a fiery one. The head watchman threw the paper across the platform were he stood before the council, and watch as it disappears. He then bowed lowly, indicating that his task was complete, but then white light began to appear were the burned scroll once disappeared.

"Gods truly are not worthy to be trusted." Came a deep and emotionless voice.

The watchman trembled slightly as the light slowly forms a square that resembles the black screen of a TV, however it was red, and within the box lies a silhouette of a lean man with what appears to be horns on his head. His body was bulked, as if muscles were misplaced everywhere on his body, but that was a sight's first impression as the figure was bathed in deep blackness.

"Lord Surt… of the fire realm Muspell… your presence is not welcome within my council, let alone, MY realm… I should have you beheaded and cursed for your unannounced attendance and for your… blasphemous demands." The Almighty one said with a voice that edged authority and anger. His hands wrap around his spear tightly, as if ready to throw it at the screen.

"I am aware of your… 'rules' concerning your mighty council, but I knew you will immediately dismiss my message… and my messenger, after reading my scroll, so just to make sure you agree with me, I had to make my appearance." Surt chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. The Almighty One knew that if his appearance were shown in full color, Surt would be grinning his sarcastic grin that he so detests.

"Explain yourself, Surt, or I will come up there and kill you for your horrendous act!"

"My claims are not sinful, they are the truth. I am sure you are aware of the changes the great Tree is experiencing or the chains and seals that bound that demon wolf you so dreadfully fear are slowly weakening. Shall I mention your depleting power and lack of heir to the realms then? I am sure rebellion will fall on your shoulders in a matter of time."

The Almighty One and the council suck in some air in surprise. Surt couldn't help but chuckle at this as he knew that advantages are in his hands now.

"I am the beginning… and the end, I am Chaos given the name of Surt. I have the power to destroy your little foundation, Odin, as I have the power to replace and create. I am a true God, one superior than your being, the 'Almighty One'. I could just destroy you in just one little flick of my finger, but the woman I desire will surely hate me."

Having heard enough of such blasphemy, Thor slams his fist on the table and summoned his deadly hammer and pointed it accusingly at Surt "You're speaking nonsense! You do not have the caliber to overthrow the Almighty One, stop speaking lies and submit yourself! This is a crime we will not tolerate, and if you come peacefully, your punishment will not be too severe… compared to the one I have in mind right now."

"I do not have the caliber?" Surt snorted and continued, "Your mind is truly brainwashed, Lord Thor, like all the minds the worlds loyal to the Almighty One possesses." He let out a chuckle and snaps his fingers, and the image switch from the silhouette of Surt to a chained Goddess who stood naked since she was born. Her hands were bound by chains on the ceiling, were she hang slightly from the ground. Her legs were spread apart, and each foot was chained to the floor. Her hair spread in tangles but still retained its beautiful golden shine that every Vanir goddess' possesses.

Freya instantly stood up and clasps a hand on her mouth. She knew who the bound goddess was, and the sight before her made her want to come up there and kill the bastard that was Surt. The rest of the council narrowed their eyes at Surt in disgust, but pity for the captured Goddess and self-loathing were evident on their faces.

"I see the memory of the event is still fresh in your minds." Surt said as he ambles towards the chained goddess, his figure no longer shrouded by the shadows, as well as possessing no bulk that he formerly carried about his body, as he wore a white simple tunic with white pants and leather boots. Despite his countless of age, his face bore the roaring youthfulness and beauty of an adult before his 30's, and his silver hair shines like diamonds before the sun.

"You were too foolish, Thor… you should have known better than to merge the Vanir and the Aesir Gods, however, you, Odin and Freya… You two are the most foolish ones. And as a result, you gifted me with a beauty as my prisoner." Surt brush a hand between the Goddess's breasts, earning him a whimper. The fire Lord licks his lips in delight, and smirks as his hand went lower and stops on her naval were he brushes his two fingers in a rotating motion.

"Fertility Gods are not meant to be on the battle field… there purpose is to breed and multiply. Very few of the Aesir Gods are fertile, however the majority are sterile… considerably the female Aesirs. This Vanir you 'gave' me… what is your name, my lady?" Surt said as his hand went lower. The Goddess whimpered and refuse to utter a word, but when a finger touched her most private spot… she still resisted, despite the urge to confess everything.

Surt chuckles at this and rubs his finger on her clitoris were it began to slowly grow and pulsate, "Female Vanirs' weaknesses are always their sex, and the same goes for the male populace. The greatest weapon for an interrogation is always… pleasurable sex. This Vanir was truly enjoyable and very useful as she is amongst the few of the Valkyries who are a member of a special unit within the Intelligence Department."

The Council was truly in shock to say something, even the Almighty One remain silent as they witness the goddess being tormented by Surt… a very pleasurable torment, but Freya knew better. Sex was something of a curse for the Vanir. There purpose was to breed and keep the Heavenly race from extinction, but in return... Having sex meant that their mind must be empty, meaning they must spill everything… even their deepest darkest of secrets.

Surt continued on rubbing the clitoris of the Goddess, but the Goddess still held on to her sanity and kept her mouth shut.

"You have trained the warrior Vanir Valkyries well, Thor… I commend your female General. This one knows how to hold on from spilling information. Anyway, because of this 'gift' you gave me, I manage to possess the Void Ring… it's a shame that I did not find the rest of the Artifacts, but as long as I have this… nothing can stop me from killing you, Almighty One."

Thor snorted, despite the slight tremor of his hands due to fear "The Void Ring, it's only a myth… it doesn't exist."

"Oh really? What do you think; My Lady… is it real?" With soaked hands, Surt entered a finger inside the Goddess and this time, her will faltered and uttered the truth with a moan.

"Ah yes! Yes, it's real… you have, YOU HAVE IT!"

The rest of the council look away in disgust and Thor couldn't help but gasp in surprise and fear. The Almighty One, however continued on glaring at Surt with hate and disgust.

"You monster, let her go!"

"Why? You're the one who gave her to me; you're the one who sent an assassin incapable of killing and with little protection to my base in a cowardly attempt to kill me." Surt this time entered another finger and chuckled as the goddess moan with every pump of his hand. "Vanirs are suitable to be my sex slaves, not someone who will take my life… you're a fool, Odin… now then, shall I show you my new capacity of power or shall we continue to find her name… or maybe…" Surt leered at the council and the Almighty One with a disgusting grin on his face. He pulled his hand from the wet sex of the Goddess and motioned his fingers as if gesturing the screen to position itself near him.

"…I shall do both." He growled with a smile and sank his lips on one of the Goddess's breasts. The council let out a gasp of surprise and disgust, with Freya looking away in shame and horror. The Almighty One ordered one of the watchmen to cease the transmission but the runes were too strong for them to break. Almighty One himself chanted a series of prayers to break the runic seal, but his attempt failed. They could only sit there and watch as Surt made his way on the helpless Goddess.

Surt pulled away from the Goddess's breasts and smirked at the Almighty One and the Council as his hands busied itself to undo the front of his pants while rubbing on the clit of the Goddess once more. All that could be heard in the background were whimpering moans and gasps from the Goddess. They couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure, pain, or fear… maybe all together.

"I see you have found your power useless against my runes, Odin… just to let you know, I did not use the ring to amplify my runes' strength." Surt grinned once more and plunge himself on the Goddess breasts. He slowly made his way down were he began to lap on the Goddess's sex.

Feeling bored at this, Surt positioned himself on the Goddess's entrance and smirked at the Council's disgust.

"Now, will you do me the pleasure of giving me your name… my lady Goddess?" With that said, he entered her with a harsh force that made the goddess yelp in pain. "Come now, I know you love it, being the Vanir you are… tell me your name and I shall pleasure you more than this."

The Goddess continued to pant and moan as pleasure built up within her. She dared not to, no… she will not tell her name and submit herself to this monstrous Devil, but the pleasure was to overwhelming and the need for more keeps on building up inside her. She knew she were in the brink of her sanity as she glance at the council with pleading eyes, but the answer she receive was something that truly disappoints her. The Council, even the Almighty One, merely gazes at her with pity… nothing more…

Knowing that no one can help her, she cursed the Gods that abandoned her and submit herself to Surt… but this time, she accompanied him on the ride to sheer pleasure. The Goddess opens her eyes to find Surt smirking at her. He was only a few inches away. With a smirk of her own, she lunges herself at Surt's face and kissed him with all the pleasurable passion within her.

Surprised at this, Surt rewarded her with a hard thrust that puts her in a temporary state of wild pleasure. He released his mouth and undid the bounds on her arms and legs were the Goddess instantly wraps her legs around him. Surt continued to thrust even deeper within her, causing more burning fire within the Goddess to ignite even more. The Fire Lord grins at the look of horror and complete shock from the council and knew that they just lost a God… let alone a Vanir.

"Now… Goddess… Your name…" Surt said between pants.

"Modgud…" The Goddess moaned

"Modgud?"

"Please… call me Morgan."

"Ah… Morgan, a beautiful name suitable for a beautiful goddess such as yourself…"

* * *

The event unfold finally concluded itself with a horrendous seen, what stood before was a Goddess of abused beauty were reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes. The smell of burned ethereal flesh could not be wafted by the council, but they could only cringe as they imagine the horrid smell. Freya was left in her anguish sobs as she curse Surt with all her might.

"You Monster!" Freya screeched as she prepared to launch a ball of energy at the holographic visual, but Odin held her still with his commanding tone, despite the ghostly white that appeared on his face.

"Freya, at ease!" The Almighty One then turned to Surt and sneered at him with disgust and unveiled hate, "A bargain for a bargain, what do you want?"

"Ah, so now you'll hear me out?" Surt, who stood before a pile of ashes with is arm engulfed in his fiery flame, like a swirl of smoke trailing upwards. He cupped his chin with his fire-engulfed hands in mock thought, "Let's see, I want your crown, better palace, the Key, and of course…" Surt then smirked at the Almighty One, "… your middle child."

The reaction from the Chief God was instantaneous and predictable as he threw a mighty lighting at the visual, however the lightning was merely engulfed by the monitor-like visual but the Almighty One ignored this and roared at the smirking Fire Lord.

"Never!" The Almighty One took a deep breath to calm himself down and glared at Surt, restraining himself from launching more attacks knowing that none of his attacks will reach him. "Let us negotiate…"

Surt shrugged his shoulders, "What is there to negotiate? All of this will not happen, if you hand over your middle child and give us your blessing."

"… Why her, why not Urd? She's the eldest of my daughters, and far more powerful than her?"

"I do not want a tainted goddess as my wife" Surt sighed and stared at the council, his face deadly serious, "Enough of this, you have twenty-four hours… if you do not give me your daughter, then you will meet your demise…" Surt stares at the ring on his right ring finger and mumbled, "This Artifact will be of great aid, work fast now, God, for during the twenty four hours, I will have the rest of the Artifacts."

Thor, with head so thick, denied this once again. "The Artifacts is merely a myth, it is NOT real."

Surt smirks at Thor and pointed at the thunder God, "For us, Gods, there is no such thing as myth…" With that said, the visual vanished like smoke being sucked.

The council remained silent at this, but the silence was shattered when Mimir asked the Almighty One with a trembling voice, "What shall we do, my Lord?"

"Prepare an Army…" The Almighty stated with emotionless voice, as his eyes casted away to the abyss of the council room ceiling.

"But my Lord, he has one of the four Artifacts, surely our army cannot stand against Surt now…" Tyr, putting Surt's words into consideration, hoped that his Lord will think otherwise, but the Almighty One merely glared at him.

"Did you not think I have that in thought, have an army prepared… Summon Mundilfari to the throne room." With that final statement, the rest of the council knew that the meeting was concluded, but they had a feeling he left something out from his statement, but press no further as they stood up, bowed at the Almighty One, and left the Chief God alone in the council room to fend off his inner war.

The Almighty sighed and gave the necklace around his neck a longing look, "I hope your purpose can truly protect me…" with that said, he stood up and left the council room.

* * *

Metal foot steps could be heard across the vast marbled corridors as it echoes about the narrow place. He walk with mild speed, and in his right and left flank were his second and third. The three men wore in full ceremonial armor, with flowing capes and embellished tunics, with swords straps to their sides and helmet-visor open. The three ambles down the massive hallway, passing by the garden within the palace when they heard a song being played. The man halted and listened to the song being sung with a smile gracing his lips.

"Such beautiful voice." Said the man's second.

"Now now, you do not want your wife angry at you for putting her second in terms of talent." Said the man's third as he patted the amber armor of Second.

Second remained silent at this feeling conflicted, but the chuckle from First brought him from such confliction and stared at his leader.

"I must admit, I love my wife with all my fiber and being, but this song puts my wife second in terms of talent. I beg forgiveness, my dearest wife." Said First as he began to walk to the source of the song.

Deep within the garden, were a glistening crystal lake could be seen, sat a Goddess before a big trunk near the bank of the pond. Her eyes were closed and her long golden brown hair cascaded on the ground and on her lap lay a feline, her mouth were now closed as she hummed a tune.

The three men merely stood and listen across the pond as they watch the goddess pet the fur of the feline animal. None of them wishes to move in fear of disrupting the harmony before them, however this harmony was short-lived as the goddess opens her eyes and smiles at the three men.

"Hello." The goddess greeted as she waves her free hand at the trio.

"My Lady," The tree men bowed and greeted the goddess, however they immediately apologize for disrupting the goddess and turn about and leave before the goddess could even utter a word that would start a conversation between them.

The Goddess blinked as she watches the backs of the knights fade within the sea of greenery. What odd fellows, she thought as she continued her ministration on the feline, were it mewed and purred in delight. The goddess smiles, "There, there…"

The three men continued their trek as they finally stop before a massive marbled double door. The two guards positioned on either sides of the door pounded their chest in salute, as the three knights acknowledge them. The first knight ordered his two men to accompany the two guards, "Stay in position, do not let anyone in." The first knight knew the importance of this meeting as nodded at his two knights and motion the two guards to open the colossal doors.

When the door closed behind him, he strides along the red carpeted floor and stop in front of the throne were the Chief God sat and bowed before the King.

"You summoned, my Lord?"

"Mundilfari, I was hoping you would be present for the meeting…" The Almighty One stated, his voice were emotionless and hard.

"My apologies, my Lord, but my presence was urgently needed at Birfrost…"

The Almighty One cocked an eyebrow at this but press no further. He trusted Mundilfari like he trusted his brother and father.

"I see… I am sure you are wondering why I summoned you, Sir Mundilfari."

"… I have some guesses, but a precise answer would be deeply appreciated."

The Almighty One smirked at this and stood up.

"With your skills alone, you are more than qualified to be part of this expedition…"

* * *

The meeting ended and Mundilfari now stood before the gardens were the young Goddess was last seen. He could still sense her presence and knew he was not too late.

Still sitting next to the huge trunk of the tree, the Goddess stares at Mundilfari with curious eyes, wondering why her presence was needed.

"Father wants me?" The Goddess asks

"Yes my Lady, and please make haste, his Holiness wishes your presence immediately." Mundilfari said, he knew what the almighty was going to do… or more likely what he's going to say to his daughter, and hoped that what the Almighty One is going to say will put his plans into motion.

"Very well, thank you, Mr. Mundilfari." The Goddess smiles at the knight as she curtsied and giggles at him.

Such pure innocence, it made the knight smile in both pride and hope, for he knew that such innocence will bring about his heir.

"Now," Mundilfari offered his arms to the Goddess, much like a gentleman offering his arms to a lady for a dance. "Shall we go, Lady Belldandy?"

The Goddess delighted at this, wraps her arms around the knight's and allowed him to lead her the way.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Woo hoo! Finally done... I must confess, I did NOT know I could write like that... I was so bored one time, and feeling a bit sadistic, that I have this feeling to write something sadistic (Thanks to watching Court TV and reading a story about a very sadistic villain)... so yeah, that rape/sex part was because of that feeling... I don't really know if I can write something like that again... oh well**

**I REALLY hope you enjoyed this fic, and the next chap will be posted next month... I'm graduating that month so after that, I'll have a lot of freetime writing then.**

**Also, a little hint about the next chapter.... Bell and Kei WILL meet, almost similar to the first episode the AMG series... hehehe**

**Also please remember this info below, so that there won't be any confusion in the future:**

**1 heaven hour is equivalent to 1 earth month**

**There are two types of heavenly race. One is the Vanir Gods and the other is the Aesir Gods. Vanir Gods are Fertility Gods, while the Aesir Gods are the Warrior Race.**

**hmmm that's about it for now, I'll post the rest later**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
